A Thousand Years
by YmxYuxSexJolurve
Summary: Three years passed, and Yugi's now in college. All thought the young one still loves Yami, he continues to try to move on with his life by making a living of owning his grandfather's game shop. What happens when Yami, comes back?


"_It hurt knowing I was apart from him. The years we've known each other, how I stood by his side, I've grown quite fond of him. My dear sweet Aibou, I can't be apart from you any further. I'm miss you. I want you in my arms. I want to whisper in your ear.."I love you..." "_

_They say "Love", can bring someone back..._

Chapter One: Three Years Later

::Yugi's PoV::

College, college, and more college! I didn't mind it, but sometimes I wish I had days to myself.

As I, Yugi Moto, walked to school, my mind wondered again. Three years ago, I was dueling to earn the title; King of Games. I remembered that turned into the title; Save The World, Yugi! I didn't do it alone, I had my partner. My other self. My thoughts lingered on thinking of him. I missed him so much. I didn't tell him, but, I fell in love with him. I was scared of this feeling, but I learned to accept it. I wanted to tell him, but it was too late. I lost the duel and he had to leave, forever. All I could do, was cry. I cried for the past three years. Now, I've stopped because I know now I have to move on.

I finally made it to my school. I raced into class, sitting in my seat in the knick of time. The bell rang, time for another day in class. I was studying business, I wanted to own my grandfather's game shop. I wanted to turn it into something better, something that can really stand out. I worked hours to figure what I wanted to do with it. Grandpa was quite proud of me. Grandpa told me, I pretty much already owned the store since he goes on expeditions more than running the shop. I ranked in a lot of customers because of my ideas. Little by little, I was changing the shop into my image. I was determined to make a change in the family business. Even mother was proud. I wish I could hear my Pharaoh's voice saying he was proud to... Oh how I wish..

"Yugi!" I heard a voice, I was drifting in my thoughts again. I looked to see it was my teacher calling me.

"I've been trying to get your attention, are you okay? It's not like you to drift into daydreaming." She asked, concerned.

I gave her a smile. "Oh, I'm okay ma'am. I've just been busy all night with the shop! I'm just tired." I said, saving my own ass. However, it was in a way, true. I was adding more stalk to the shelves and it took me almost all night.

The teacher only smiled and continued the teachings. She had me give examples on how to properly prepare for business meetings. She had me tell people how I run my game shop. The teacher favored me. She felt I'd be a very successful man one day, running the best game shop in Domino City. I was her star pupil. As for me, it was a bit embarrassing, I was just here to learn like the rest of us. Teachers, they drive me up the wall.

However, I was proud I made it this far by myself

I did this all by myself

I was tired of being by myself

I wanted him by my side

My dark

My Atem...

::Atem's PoV::

My soul needed to stay here, in my own time. I needed to be at rest, but I was more restless. I missed my Aibou, my Yugi. I needed him. I loved him. I should have stayed, if it meant being in the dark for many years again. I don't care anymore. I needed to return to the modern world. The world I knew and longed for. I had the power to do this. I didn't tell my friends because I knew I had to go back. However, what was the point if I was yearning for Yugi's loving arms around me? I had to leave. I wanted to leave. So I left.

I gave myself the power to live in the modern world forever. I gave up my memories of ever being Pharaoh. I gave myself a new name, a name I was known for in the modern world. Yami. I felt the power take over me, I felt my soul lift into a light. Here I come, Aibou. I'm coming home.

With a flash, I fell to my knees. I was shivering, it was so cold all of the sudden. I was in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around, to see where I was at. I found myself looking at a bunch of old artifacts. They looked egyptian like. I knew where I was. A museum. I remember coming to a place like this once with Yugi, it was the same place in fact. I looked down at myself. I had no clothes on. I covered myself, blushing, I wondered how I'd walk out without people seeing me.

I ran to around the place, making sure no one was there. There were no people around, in fact, there were hardly any other artifacts in this museum. I looked at a poster of I found on the wall. I knew why it was almost bare, the poster read "Closed, Will Be Torn Down Soon". Ashamed this place would be gone, but back to real matters. Finding so damn clothes. I ran to the gift shop, it was still had a few things. I found a shirt. I then ran to the employee's locker rooms, to see if i could manage to find something. With best of luck, I managed to find a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes that were sadly left behind. However, no boxers. "Oh well" I thought to myself. "I guess I'll go commando, as odd that is" I slipped on the clothes and managed my way out of the museum. I looked back at the place, feeling more sad it had to go. Then I turned and took off. It was time to find Yugi's place. I needed to find him, to be with him. I just hopped, I prayed, he didn't forget about me.


End file.
